Green Eyes Is My Mate
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a werewolf like everyone in her city. She will find her mate with Sea Green eyes. They live happily for a while before some rogues come and kidnap Annabeth. Read the story to find out what's going to happen...
1. Sea Green Eyes

**Annabeth POV**

I put on the dress my mom had layed out for me.

I was a little nervous. I was going to meet my mate today. The one who would take care of me no matter what. I thought of that for a second before looking at myself in the mirror in my small room. I know I'm going to regret this but this is the only thing I could do right now. The only thing I want to do. I pulled down my dress which ended up showing half of my thighs. I felt uncomfortable wearing this. I never wore dresses before. I did and never would. But today is the only exception because today I wanted to look beautiful and wanted to make at least someone like me. Now one likes me because I'm just like that. The minute someone meets me I make them hate me. Mostly the boys. I never liked boys because of what my father had done to my mother a few years before. I wasn't interested in getting my mate today, but I had to do this for my mother and my two brothers. They were just 4 so they don't know how to survive in the wild.

I bent down and looked under my bed. There were a few ants and a couple of other insects in there.

I stretched my arm out and pulled out a box. It was covered by pictures of my childhood. When my father didn't leave my mother for another woman because he found out he had two mates. One my mother and another one was Jessica. The neighbour next door. I hate her. But I can't do anything right now, but she is our female alpha and her husband (Who was Annabeth's father) is the alpha and I already experienced to not to mess with a female alpha in the hard way. She is the reason why my family is a wreck. She ruined my old house and now my family is living in a one room apartment.

I opened the box and took out a picture of my best friend out. Piper Mclean. She already found her mate. What his face? I don't know, but I know that he is keeping her safe and respecting because he already knew and is scared of me. He knew what I would if my friend complained about him.

I smiled at the picture.

"Annabeth, dear," my mother, Athena smiled walking in my small room. "You're so beautiful."

I turned around to face her and smiled and looked down at my bare feet. It took my mother 6 hours to wash me out and pluck all those unneeded hair on my body and published my skin. She did my nails as well. The only thing I have to do is my hair.

"Thank you, Athena," I smiled. My mother would let me call her by her name. She really didn't care what I called her but I had to be careful with my words or I won't get to eat dinner that day.

My mother turned me around so I faced the mirror. She untangled my hair carefully. She started to French Braid it. She left some hair by my ear. When she finished braiding my hair she took those pieces and clipped them with a pink rose. My favourite. She straighten my bangs by going through them with her fingers.

She finally took my hand into hers.

"Annabeth dear," she whispered. "When you reach there don't fight with them. Be respectful. I know they will be rude at some point but remember what they could do and they won't be afraid to do it. Be patient. It will take a few minutes before they call you," she smiled before letting my hand go. I felt like someone put 1000 kg of flour on my head. I don't know if I could be patient and respectful. This is going to be very hard for me.

"Okay, mom," I whispered looking down.

She leaned in and kissed my forehead when someone knocked on the door.

She backed away and smiled. "Good luck"

I held back a tear and ran out my room and opened the room

* * *

I sat down on the chair one of the servants brought to me. I looked around and saw people looking at me. I looked behind me and found out that they weren't looking at me. They were looking at another pack. The alpha from the pack walked to the front with the others behind me. I think he was the one who arranged this because he was the only one wearing a red cloak around his neck.

Behind him a guy with sea green eyes looked my way. I didn't know who those eyes belonged to but I felt a connection to it. I got up. My legs brought me through the crowd without my permission. I walked up the stage. I felt a few glares burn through my dress. I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't. The connection was getting more thicker.

I started to walk faster before the guards to grasp my arm. I pushed them off the stage before continuing to go toward those attractive eyes.

One of the guards grasped onto my arm, but he made a wrong decision. I think he didn't know I was a street fighter.

I grabbed his arm flipped him over and now I started to run toward those green eyes.

Finally those green eyes came to better view.

It was a guy with messy black hair and a hot six pack. His blue shirt was sticking to his abs which made it look sexy. Did I just say that? I'm going to smack myself when I get home.

The guy stepped forward and stretched his arms out.

I started to run fast. I lunged myself at him and tangled him down onto the ground pretty hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking him from escaping.

"**Mine**!" I growled.

I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up to see the alpha of the pack walking toward us. I got ready to attack totally forgetting about what my mother had said.

"Looks like my son had finally found his mate!" he announced to the crowed.

I looked back down at the guy under me. Both of us locked eyes. Sea green and grey.

I leaned in and looked at his lips. I gently kissed them. I felt an arm wrap around me. Pulling me closer. Wanting more than I expected. The next thing you know I felt someone carry me.

I moaned in delight when I finally those lips again.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know this might suck! I really don't know! Just please review! I need to know if you like it or not!**

**Review, Follow Story/Author, Favourite Story/Author**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE HELP ME! IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD YOUR CHARACTER IN THE STORY PLEASE PM ME! I'LL ADD MANY AS I COULD! :D**


	2. Sparkly Grey Eyes

**Percy POV**

A strong smell hit my nose. I looked around to see who the smell was coming from.

I saw some sluts in the room as well, but my eyes didn't stop on them. It kept going looking through many girls and guys in the room. I finally met those eyes. Those sparkling grey eyes. Sharp. Stone grey.

I moved a little closer to those pair of eyes. I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to face my father. Poseidon. The alpha of the pack. My father. I'm the next alpha of the pack now. My father would be announcing it to the whole group who is here.

My father raised an eyebrow at what I'm doing. I looked at both of us before realizing I was at the edge of the stage and would fall off it if he hadn't stopped me.

I turned back around not caring what he thought. I had to go see who those eyes belong to. Those charming eyes.

I looked around to see those eyes again, but this time they were looking at me. Both of our eyes met. My sea green eyes and those sparkling grey eyes. I felt something tug in my saying to go forward and lung myself at the person. I didn't listen to my thoughts. I kept myself together and kept looking at those eyes.

Someone in front of me moved to the side so I could get a better view of those eyes.

I finally saw who those eyes were from.

A beautiful young girl stood five metres away from me, but I saw her clearly. She was perfectly tanned. She wore a cream colour dress that ended up a little on top of her thighs. I could perfectly see those curves from her body. Her blond hair was pulled into a French Braid which was hanging over her shoulder. Her bangs were straight and was covering half of her right hair. She totally looked like the moon goddess. The Luna of my pack. I was already dazzled by her beauty.

I saw her get up. She started to walk toward me. A smile tugged in the corner of my lips. I knew she couldn't stay away from me. I couldn't stay away from her either. I moved closer, but I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to look at my father. He shook his head in disapproval. He didn't understand how I feel about her right now. I thought he would understand because he got mated as well... didn't he?

As my eyes wandered down her body and up I saw her coming more closer. A few of the guards tried to grab her arm and push her back but she was faster than them. She pushed past them and kept walking toward me.

Another guard came and grabbed her arm, but she judo-flipped him. He landed hard on the floor. I was stunt when I saw that. She would be the perfect Luna.

She started to run now. I couldn't control myself any more. I started to walk toward her. She lunged herself at me and landed right on top of me. She pined me to the floor so I couldn't move at all.

"**MINE!**!" she growled loud in my ear. Even when she growled it sounded musical.

Someone cleared his throat. My father stepped in front of us.

"Looks like my son had finally found his mate!" he announced to the crowed.

Everyone started to cheer and most of them shifted into their wolf form.

I looked back at my Luna. Both of our eyes met. Her sparkly grey eyes and my sea green eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine when she leaned in and gently kissed me on my lips. A moan escaped my lips without my permission, but I kept going. I pulled her closer. That's when I realized that we were in public.

I got up with her in my arms and I released her lips and carried her outside into my cabin which my father made specially for me because I love spending my time here when I bored or I think about my mother.

When we reached the room which was close to the kitchen I placed my lips back onto hers. She let out a moan in delight when she finally captured my lips. Of all the days, even when my father got over my mothers death was this good. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want this to know. I know we don't know each other, but we were met to be together. I would keep her reach and sweet as I can. And I would no matter what. I would also sacrifice my life for her if I had to.

**A/N: Hi guys! I thought you guys would like a chapter in Percy's point of view so yeah! And I know it's weird to put the Athena and Poseidon as werewolves, but come on we have to be creative! Like in the last chapter! If you have any characters you want me to add, feel free to PM me those characters! I'll fit them in anywhere! :D**

**Yours,**

**Sunny-Hunny (My BFF (on fanfiction made that nick name for me!)**


	3. Meeting New People

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up as the dawn sunlight hit my face. I yawned loud enough for those green eyes to flutter open. I was suddenly tensed. I had just slept with a guy I don't know. I just mated with him. What if I really wasn't his mate? How about he was just like my father? Would he ditch me if he found someone else that was better than me? I don't know. I don't even know this guy.

"Good morning beautiful," the guy said trying to wake up but failing. A smile tugged in the corner of my lips.

"Good morning," I said blushing.

"Nice view from here," he smirked.

I looked behind me to see if the window curtain was pulled to the side, but it wasn't. What was he talking about? I didn't understand. That's when it hit me like a baseball bat.

I looked down at myself and found myself naked. Not even a single piece of cloth was covering me. I sighed.

"Um... who are you?" I asked scared I asked a wrong question in morning.

"Your mate," he smiled. It was a trouble smile. Something I get when I realize someone is going to do something to me, or something to hurt one of my loved ones. I was once again scared he was going to leave me like this.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and laughed.

"Nice joke, but seriously. Who are you?" I asked kindly as possible. I was getting impatient by the minute. This guy was driving me insane.

"Why the hurry?" he sighed getting up. I gulped as I saw his other half. I looked away. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. He quickly pulled the blanket over that half. "Lets go hunt and I'll tell you everyone. You also have to be careful. You can't train for a month okay?" he asked becoming uncomfortable.

"What? Why?" I asked surprised. No one saw me just sitting there watching other people train. I always get into fights on purpose so I could get stronger everyday. What did he mean by not training?

"I'm sorry. I heard about you. You get into fights on purpose so you would stronger every minute and you would street fight also?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I gulped and looked down. How did he find out?

"Uh... how did you find out?" I asked scared he might let me do that any more.

To my surprise he laughed. I blinked a few times before looking up.

"I saw you once when we were around ten years old. You always get into fights and when you win, you always start screaming and you would do anything for someone to clap for you," he smiled. Oh. I blushed. I didn't know he knew me and I didn't know him at all. How can that be?

"How do you know?" Is asked looking everywhere except for him. As my eyes wandered the photos framed on the wall by a door something caught my eyes. I squinted my eyes to see what it was. I finally saw that it was a drawing. It was so beautiful. I wonder where they bought this. I want one of this.

I felt the bed groan while the guy moved closer to me.

"I did that painting if you are wondering," he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

He did this beautiful painting? But how?

Like right on cue he went on. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. I did this painting for my mother before she died in that war that happened between your pack and mine," he paused. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with anger in his eyes. I knew it. Something is going to happen to me. Right now. "I have been waiting and waiting to get an opportunity to rip the person who killed my mother for a long time now. And I succeeded," he finally finished. There was another emotion in his eyes now. Was it pity? Why?

"What do you mean?" I pushed the words out. I felt like someone had put spiders in my stew and when I ate them I turned into a spider myself. I shuddered.

"I hope you aren't angry at this, but I killed your father. Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was him who killed my mother, but I didn't kill him for that. I killed him because he had ditched your mother for that cruel lady and left you and your mother poor and nothing but a stupid old apartment which contains a lot of spiders, ants, and insects that can kill you when you touch it accidently. The minute I saw you I knew you were special. That's why I started to follow you and found more about you," he stopped again and looked at me. I was stunt to even speak. He killed that jerk for me?

"I don't know what to say," I whispered. That's when my stomach grumbled. The guy beside me laughed softly. I blushed again. I just noticed that I was blushing a lot today since I woke up. "Um... sorry. I have a question. What do I call you? What's your name?" I asked looking at the ceiling while I still lay down on the bed not even wanting to move a single bit.

Green eyes smirked. "Call me... BABY!" he said before jumping out of bed and running out of the room naked. Is groaned. Seriously? Baby? I knew that he was trying to irritate me because well... I am irritated right now. I got up still naked and looked for my clothes and my eyes landed on my clothes which was ripped. I shook my head and ran out of the room. I didn't know where Green Eyes went but I didn't care. I had to find clothing. I wandered the hall still in my naked form.

As I walked I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling my into the bathroom which was open already. I tried to pull myself out, but failed.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" green eyes whispered in my ear. He knew my name? How? I am just confused. I really don't understand how he knows me well, but I don't know him at all. I was just surprised.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Trying to let myself free from him, but it wasn't working. He was stronger than me. I stared at his arms. "Open sesame!" I said like a three year old, but the only thing I got was a laugh from Green Eyes. Not funny.

"You really thing that's going to work? Seriously?" he asked amused at what I said. I just shrugged.

"I at least tried my best you know," I said. I finally got an idea. I bent low and gently bit his hand.

"Now what are you doing? You think if you bite me I will let go of you? That's not going to happen," he whispered.

He led me into the shower and closed the curtains.

* * *

**Percy POV**

We finished showering and Annabeth had borrowed a white short sleeve shirt from me. The shirt went until her thighs. It was very hard focusing on something else rather than her legs. I tried to look straight, but I could still see her from the corner of my right eye. I looked at my left side which was easier for me, but my freakin' wolf won't shut up. Keep on telling to pounce on her right now. I kicked him using my imagination. Luke can be annoying some times. You really can't be sure.

I heard her stomach grumble again. I laughed softly as she started to blush like wild.

"I should show you how to hunt now. Look like you will die if you don't eat anything right now," I laughed.

"I already know how to hunt," she said looking insulted. How is that insulting? I just told her that I was going to show her how to hunt in our territory because it isn't very easy to hunt in my territory. My father would rip us to shreds if we did something wrong. My pack has a way of hunting where we don't disturb anyone from what they are doing right then. Annabeth didn't know what she was saying. If she did something wrong my father would really rip her to shreds not even caring that she is my mate and when he kills her I would suicide. I don't want to live a life without her. I just wanted to live happy with my pups. I really can't wait until my love gets her pups. I first wanted to see her shift. I didn't know how she looked like in wolf form. I only saw her in human form when she was street fighting with random people who were wolves or either bad boys.

"What's your wolf's name?" I asked all of a sudden. Luke was eager to know her wolf and go out with her. I know right? Wolves going on dates. Awkward. It was weird that could happen. How could they go on dates? If I was going on a date I would like to go to someone's house and party. That's me. I don't like those dates where the guy brings the girl to a restaurant and they order food and do those stupid things. You can't even have privacy. People are there staring at you and they say "Awww! They are sooo cute together!" Fuck them!

"Why do you ask?" she asked casually as we reached downstairs. I saw her smiling from the corner of my right eye. Why was she smiling?

"My wolf is annoying me right now. He is getting eager to meet your wolf," I said casually walking toward the door and opening it for her.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what's your name. You know mine, so I want to know yours!" she said stepping out of the door with her bare feet. "I'm going to shift into my wolf behind that tree. No peeking or... you don't know me," she said and walked off toward a tree with broken branches on the end. She went behind it and started stripping down her clothing. I sighed and walked over to another tree and stripped my clothes off. The moment the cool morning breeze hit my body my bones started to crack and in minutes I was in my wolf form. I had black fur that was always messy and I had my original green eyes. I was bigger than everyone in my pack. But shorter than my father.

I came out of my little hiding place where I shifted and looked for Annabeth eagerly.

My eyes wandered around and landed on a beautiful white fur wolf. She was gorgeous.

I walked toward her or crawled. Whatever a wolf does. (**A/N: Does a wolf crawl or walk? Confusing some times because they can't really walk like humans, but... sorry... off topic! Back to the story! :P) **

I nudged her softly and licked her snout. Yummy! Uh... that was weird.

_**"Annabeth?"** _my wolf linked toward her. She looked up at me and tilted her head asking me what's wrong.

_**"My name is Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy,"** _I said for myself using my wolf's link.

_**"Oh! Wait! Aren't you that guy I beat up when were around 9 years old?"** _she herself said. I nodded. _**"Oh..."**_

_**"I know it's weird, but I started to like you since then because of your bravery,"** _I told her. _**"Now would you tell us your wolf name?"**_

_**"My name is Thalia," **_ her wolf replied. Thalia. I wonderful name.

That's when I heard twigs snapping. My eyes snapped and looked around getting ready in my attacking position.

I heard twigs snapping again. I was about to lung myself at whoever it was but stopped when I realized it was Kara and her brother Pepper. They were in their wolf form. Kara was massive but not bigger than me. She had silver and black short thick fur. She had blue eyes as well. Her brother was smaller than his sister, but a little bigger than the rest of the pack. He had russet-brown shaggy fur, lean legs and golden eyes. Both of them came walking toward us. I was surprised that Kara wasn't with her mate for the first time.

Kara and Pepper are my cousins. We love teasing each other a lot, but only limited because Kara would get angry easily.

I moved forward, but I felt someone nudge me. I turned around to see Annabeth feeling scared.

**AN/: Cliffhanger! Aren't I awesome like that?! Kara and Pepper are characters that Howlsong12 had made. Like I said in the first and second chapter, I'm accepting OC characters! Just PM them to me and I'll fit them in! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW STORY/ME**

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME**

**Say Sunny ROCKS! (kidding... or you still could you know! :P)**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm counting on you guys to review! Please! Give me some feedback if you please!**

**- Sunny**

**XOXO**


	4. Meeting The Rest Of The Pack Part 1

**Percy POV**

"_**Don't worry Annabeth,"**_I linked through my mind. _**"I already know them. They won't hurt you at all. They are my cousins."**_

**"****_Okay..."_**Annabeth replied through linking.

My wolf felt her calm down a bit. He went toward her and started to lick her snout. Annabeth started to relax more and her wolf closed her eye lids and sat down on all fours. I stopped licking and turned toward Kara and Pepper. They were leaning against a tree and smirking. Bitches. They thought she was one of my toys. I'm seriously going to kill them if they tell Annabeth. I didn't want my Luna to be upset.

I darted to one of the other trees far away from them so Kara won't see me. I really didn't care if Annabeth did or Pepper because Pepper is a guy as well and Annabeth has the rights to see me naked because well... she already did... uh... awkward.

I shifted back to my human form and quickly slid on some jeans that I always hid in trees, so if I shift back to my human I could get some clothes on without girls ogling at me.

I walked back out of the tree to where they stood. Annabeth was still sitting on the ground staring up at them while Kara and Pepper were grinning at each other.

"Why are you guys here? Aren't you two supposed to be at the house and practising?" I asked them kneeling down beside my Luna.

Kara stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, alpha, but your father had sent both of us to fetch you," she said smiling, but I saw a smirk playing on her lips.

"I am not a dog first of all, and tell him I will be coming soon. Now go back to the house and tell everyone to gather up in the backyard," I said a little irritated that I couldn't spend time with Annabeth at least with out my father keep on calling me over and over again. I hated that. He always thinks that I'm a freakin' two year old some times. I am the alpha of the pack now, and I know what to do. He doesn't need to instruct me for everything.

"Okay, alpha. I will tell him that you aren't a dog and to gather everyone outside in the backyard," she said bowing and both she and her brother started to run back from where they came before I could shout at Kara for acting like that to an alpha.

"I hate those guys," I said loud for them to hear. They knew I was joking, so they won't be stupid and attack me from behind.

I turned around to Annabeth. She wasn't there. I got up quick and looked around like crazy.

"Annabeth?!" I screamed.

That's when I saw her walking from behind a tree. She was wearing a large shirt of mine that I left with the jeans. She looked totally cute in it even though it was big for her. I laughed a little a shook my head at her as she walked toward me.

She stopped right in front of me and smiled.

"How do I look?" she asked looking down at herself.

I realized she wasn't wearing any pants at all. Now I need to put two sets of clothing in the tree. For me and Annabeth.

"You look lovely," I whispered pulling her into my arms.

She was so warm. I felt like staying here and hugging her the whole time, but my father had called me and I had to go or I will get punished even though I'm the alpha now and he's not.

"Thank you," she whispered against my chest.

I think we stood like that for about 2 minutes now.

"Annabeth?" I called her name.

"Hmm..." she replied still against my chest.

"We have to go now. My father had called me, so..." I knew I didn't need to finish the sentence. She knew what I meant.

"Okay... but after we are going shopping. No matter what," she said looking up at me and smiling showing all her teeth. I laughed quietly and shook my head at her.

"Okay... let's go," I told her.

We headed back from where we came from. I let go of Annabeth's hand and started to climb a tree and found something I was looking for. I jumped back down and landed on my back, but did a quick flip and stopped on my feet.

I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of my jeans which I knew would be big for Annabeth, but I didn't want any of the new wolves looking at my Luna's legs.

I held the jeans out toward her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked looking at the jeans and tilting her head.

"Uh... wear it... I don't anyone looking at your beautiful legs of yours..." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to be those mates who won't even let their mate wear whatever they wanted.

"Why?" she asked a smile playing on her lips. She knew what and why I was doing this.

I shoved the jeans at her.

"Just wear it. Would you?" I asked doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"Awww! So cute! Okay!" she said and grabbed the jeans. She ran behind a tree and I saw her lift her leg up and slide her leg inside it.

She poked her head out from the tree. She was literally blushing like heck right now. I sighed and motioned her to come out from behind the tree. First she looked hesitant, but after she came out.

I thought I was about to die from laughing my head out right then. The waste fit perfectly for her, but the legs were too long.

"Uh... you looked.. uh.. very... beautiful..." I told her trying not to laugh.

Annabeth made a weird face at me and put hands on her hips and stared up at me putting her chin up.

"Stop laughing mister! I can see you! Now get going to your dad or you are going to have to deal with some special. Someone who would hurt you," she threaten...

**A/N: This is part 1! I'll continue from here! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	5. Meeting The Rest Of The Pack Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was thinking of doing a series... if you guys like it... I will do it after I finish this story... I might keep this till around 40 chapters or so! I want it to be long, so I can express my mind in a way! :D Do you guys agree or should I just keep this at this?**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Both me and my green eyes laughed the way to the big house. I couldn't walk in those big pants Percy gave to me so he decided to carry me. I had refused, but he didn't listen to me at all. Bad boy isn't he? I know I just met him like yesterday and slept with him even though I didn't even know anything about him, but whatever. This was the first time that I was happy about being around men. I would always regret it, but right now I really wanted to be around him. I was so disappointed when that girl showed up and told Percy that his father had called him. Why can't his father leave both me and Percy alone for a day? We just met and now his father called us...

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Percy asked smirking. "Is it that I'm so hot that you are daydreaming about me right now?" he asked carrying me through a bunch of broken branches.

I smacked his arm hard as I could. I hope that hurt him.

"You hot?" I asked. I acted like I was going to vomit. "You make me vomit like hell!" I said covering my mouth like I was going to really vomit.

Percy pointed to his right.

"That way please!" he said and dropped my very hard on the ground.

"AH!" I screamed as I landed on the ground with a thud. "PERCY JACKSON!" I screamed. He had dropped me into the mud and now the clothes Percy had lent me was muddy.

I got up and started to run through the branches even though the jeans were making my trip, but I managed a little. I was angry all right. I don't care if he did it for a joke. If people saw me like this they will laugh at me and I will really hate him for my whole life.

"Annabeth wait!" I heard Percy scream from behind me. I didn't dare stop though. I had to wash myself or not even go to meet the rest of the pack. "Annabeth" Percy had already reached me. He stopped right in front of me. With out realizing I bumped right into. I was going to fall again, but Percy caught me quickly. I was lucky, but I didn't care if I fell right now, I didn't want him to touch me at all.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. (**A/N: I know right? Leave her alone Percy! Joking! Annabeth gets different mood swings! Back to the story**) I tried my best to push myself out of hands, but failed. Grr! I hate not being strong.

"You are sexy when you try to be stronger than me," Percy whispered in my ear.

Yummy! His voice was so sexy that I wish I could just... wait! He is brain washing me right now!

"Don't try!" I screamed trying to kick him, but I think I missed. He was holding me from the waist.

"What's wrong baby? My sexy baby shouldn't be angry," he said in a seductive voice. My wolf and me had a thought of just leaping right at him and just kiss him, but I had other thoughts... Oh I was evil!

"Baby?" I whispered trying to be a little sexy. I never like doing that. It feels awkward. I don't know how those sluts even do that... wait... they are sluts.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Percy asked. I could hear him getting eager now. Both him and his wolf. I smiled to myself careful so he won't see it.

"Kiss me," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck and turning my body around so I was literally facing him.

"Oh..." he blushed. Oh My God! I made him blush!

He leaned in toward me. I count to 3 and when he was closer I pushed him very hard that he fell down and I rolled off of him. I got up quickly before he trapped me again.

"Ha! That's how you do it in the Anna Style!" I screamed and started to run through the branches. As I ran I heard Percy laugh and chase after me.

"You are going to see Percy Style!" he screamed from behind.

I started to run faster and use all my strength. I climbed a tree quickly. I felt some thorns poke me, but I really didn't care. I was busy laughing my head off and climbing the tree.

When I reached the top of the tree, I leaped to the one right beside it. I was about to slip, but I eventually caught the next branch. I started to climb that. When I reached the top I saw Percy'a father pace the backyard while the others were talking among themselves. I saw them stealing glances at his way.

"I'm coming!" Percy's voice came from close by.

I quickly jumped down the tree and into the raspberry bushes. I didn't fall that hard, but it did hurt a little. I pushed through the branches trying to get out of it before Percy got me. I saw an open space so I pushed myself out. I fell right on the ground hard face first. That hurt alright. I got up slowly to see everyone look at me. I saw some of the girls laugh from the side. Percy's father came forward. I quickly got up from the floor and looked down at my feet. I bet we are in so much trouble.

That's when Percy emerged from behind the bush.

"Annabeth!" he screamed and ran to my side.

That's when he noticed his father and everyone else look at us.

**"PERCY JACKSON! IT'S BEEN NEARLY 30 MINUTES SINCE I CALLED YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO EVEN REPLY AND TOLD YOUR COUSIN THAT TO TELL ME THAT YOU AREN'T A DOG! IF YOU RATHER PLAY WITH HER PLEASE GIVE IN YOUR ALPHA DUTY TO SOMEONE ELSE RESPONSIBLE!**!" he screamed at Percy.

I looked at Percy. He looked at his father with terror in his eyes. I looked back at his father and stepped forward.

"Sir. It was my fault that Percy was late to come. I wasn't being a good mate. I'm so sorry that I of all people were his mate," I said lifting my chin up and looking at him. "I will get the punishment if you want. Even though it was neither mine nor Percy's fault. We were just having our time as being new mates. The first time around each other. Getting to know each other, but whatever. I will just give myself a punishment. I wouldn't see Percy until you tell me to. I will live with my mother and brother until then," I said and with that I turned to leave. I really didn't like it when people showed to much attitude toward other people even if they are the alpha.

I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Percy pleading with his eyes. I turned around to Percy.

"Sorry, Percy. I have to do this. I'm not one of those girls who stand by the side and listen to a male screaming at someone who didn't even do anything that wrong. I'm someone who fights back. I don't fight back all the time, but sometimes. This time I have. Please listen to me and your father. Until your father says that we can see each other again don't come and see me," I told him. I was about to leave, but I heard someone clap. I turned back around and finally saw everyone clapping except for me and Percy.

Percy's father was smiling proudly and walked toward me.

"I am very proud that my son has a mate like you. A brave young woman. You are the Luna the Luna that our pack needs. I was really testing you. If it were the others, they would be scared and nearly start to cry, but you were being brave and didn't even care that I was the alpha. You spoke the truth very clear," he said patting my shoulder.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it very much. I would be a good Luna for our pack and try everything I can do to make this pack strong and a brave on," I said smiling. I looked toward Percy who was literally grinning like an idiot at me.

"Call me Poseidon, honey," Percy's father whispered to me before going to the group. "**WELCOME OUR LUNA!**" he yelled. I swear I heard a lot of people whistling and cheering at me.

"**RESPECT YOUR LUNA OR YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WILL DO! TEAR YOU TO PIECES!**" Percy yelled. I rolled my eyes at him. Bad boy.

"Don't listen to him. I will not tear you up so don't be afraid of me," I said to the crowd.

Everyone started to cheer again. I saw people literally laughing and some of the boys were fighting for fun. I met new people like Percy's beta, Nico di Angelo. And I met his mother and his friends. I also met one enemy. Her name was Clarisse la Rue...

**A/N: OMG! What's going to happen next?! Kidding! Lol. I know this is short, but I tried my best to work this out. I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Do the following:**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****  
**

**************FOLLOW STORY/ME! ****************FOLLOW STORY/ME! ****************FOLLOW STORY/ME! ****************  
**

**************************************************************FAVOURITE STORY/ME! ****************************************************************FAVOURITE STORY/ME! ****************************************************************FAVOURITE STORY/ME! **

******************************************************************************************************************************- Sunny (PS. In your review tell me if I should make this as a series! :D Also I'm still taking OC's! Please PM me them! :D)  
xoxo**


	6. Meeting The Rest Of The Pack Part 3

**A/N: I really don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I'm telling you! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TAKE NICO! HE IS MY HUSBAND! IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW I WILL TELL YOU NOW! HE IS MY HUSBAND AND I'M HIS WIFE! (Sorry to the people who want to marry Nico! :P He proposed to me! *starts to cry* That was the best day ever - I'm just kidding - ! I never felt like that before!)  
I hope you guys like chapter! :D**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I really got scared when my father screamed at me. Everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes except for the bitch... Will Solace. He was smirking the whole time when my father screamed at me. He looked like he knew everything in the world. The weird thing was that when my father started to compliment Annabeth his expression was still the same like he knew this was coming.

Annabeth was with my mother and my friends who were literally patting her on her back and taking pictures of her. I feel so sorry for her that she got into my cousin. Piper McLean. She doesn't like make up at all, but loves to put it on other people. She was taking Annabeth to her room I bet. I smiled to myself and walked over to Will.

"Yo!" I punched Will's arm. "Why were you smirking at me? Is was like you knew this was about to happen."

Will started to laugh.

"Obviously Perce. Your father had told me and Nico. Nico was hiding behind the tree the whole time when your father was screaming the fuck at you because he couldn't stop laughing. Your expression was hilarious bro. We should have took a picture of that but I was trying once to be nice," he said wrapping his arm around his mate. Angela Bruno (**A/N: OC!**).

"Bitch. Whatever..." I sighed and looked back where my mom was. Annabeth wasn't there. I knew she was with my cousin, but I miss her a lot. I really can't stay away from my mate for so long. I felt like a half of me was broken off. I felt empty without my mate beside me.

"I really can't believe that your mate was that brave to talk to your father like that. I thought she might literally run away and hide," Will laughed. He leaned down and kissed his mates stomach. He straighten up and looked at me with a smirk again. What's with him and smirking? "When you and your mate were... um... what's the right word? Doing love... I found out that my mate is pregnant. 2 pups baby!"

I stared at him.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"Percy!" a voice called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Annabeth run toward me. She was wearing something different now. She was literally wearing: A red silk dress that matched her skin tone with matching high heels. Her hair: her bangs were straighten and was clipped making a little puff in the front, in the front there were two strands of hair from both sides of her head were beautifully curled, the rest of her hair was pulled into a neat bun which was literally made out of braids, there was also a red rose on her hair. I'm not those people who say: Those things make you look so beautiful! I'm someone different.

"Ooh! Your mate is here! Go and do your_** thing**_!" Will laughed and everyone walked away to their family.

I turned around to face my beautiful mate. I just couldn't move my muscles. I bit my lip as I saw her run.

Annabeth stopped right in front of me. She spun around 2-3 times. She literally looked like the moon goddess herself. So beautiful.

"How do I look?" she asked biting her lip as she stopped. She blushed rose red like the one on her hair.

"I don't have words. Nothing could match how you look right now. It's you that is making all these items beautiful," I whispered taking her hand into mine. She smiled at me looking through her eyelashes. "I'm so glad that you are my mate." It was really true. I was really proud of her. Our pack's Luna.

"Thank you. You're cousin did all this for me. I never really like all this, but I think I'm starting to since your cousin is doing it," she whispered back. "I never ever wanted a men's help in my entire life. I never really liked men which means I never loved one. I thought I was never going to meet the one for me, but I was wrong. I met someone finally. You. I don't think anyone can match you. I can be a little impatient some times, get angry, get depressed easily, but I really never fell in love. You really changed me. Not fully, because no one can do that, but you did. Half of me. Made me nicer than before. I hope I get along with the men here," she whispered back smiling.

"You will do fine, my moon goddess," I said quickly pecking her on her lips. I leaned back before I felt someone tug my shirt. It was Annabeth.

"Give me a full kiss. I want one right now," she ordered me pulling me closer.

I did what she ordered me to do. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her with all my emotions and feelings for her together. She started to deepen the kiss. I heard a few people cheering at us, but nothing mattered to me except her...

**A/N: Phew! I know this is short, but it took me like 4 hours to think this and type this up with couple of snack breaks and bathroom breaks. I hope you guys liked it! :D I know some parts were cheesy, but I don't really care. I tried my best to make it romantic. I'm going to make the next chapter the best as I can! :D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! **

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! **

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	7. Rouges PART 1

**Annabeth POV**

Both of us walked through the woods holding hands. I was staring at our hands for a long time now. I still couldn't believe that I would get this type of a mate. I just realized that I'm starting to like being around me. That means I like being around... my father? Nope. I hate him... I never want to see him ever again in my entire life... I won't ever see him. Percy had... killed him for me. For me... never in my entire life I felt like kissing a men. I ever even hugged them. I didn't know how I can do this. Aren't I supposed to be angry at Percy for doing this to my father? Well... I don't want to. I want to celebrate this for some reason. I know I am the worst daughter, but I lived without him for a long time, so I'm fine now. I don't need him at all. We should celebrate this.

I looked up at Percy who was looking at me the entire time. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"How long were you staring at me for?" I asked not wanting to meet his beautiful Sea Green Eyes. I knew I would automatically fall for those eyes again. I already fell once. It was very hard and I'm not willing to do it again.

"Since we started to walk through the woods... Why aren't you looking up at me? Is the Annabeth shy?" Percy asked. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk at me. I looked up lifting my chin and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just say that I, Annabeth Chase was shy? Is something wrong with your brain of something?" I asked. That's when I realized I shouldn't have said that. Percy is the Alpha now. He can't really control his feelings in the beginning.

I looked at him and saw that his hands were forming a fist. Oops. Even if I fight him back, there is no way I can win.

"What did you say?" he said stepping forward.

"Percy, I didn't mean to. I was just joking. Please don't hurt me," I said and crouched down wrapping my arms around head.

I heard someone laugh. I looked up to see Percy laughing his head off. What? What just happened? I thought he was going to kill me right now, but instead he is laughing.

"Y-You... should... have saw your... expression!" Percy laughed.

I got up from the ground. Percy tried to reach for my arm, but I grabbed my arm away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I said and backed away. Percy stopped laughing.

"What's wrong? I was joking," he said stepping toward me.

"You don't know how I felt right now. I thought you were about to kill me," I said and stepped backwards holding onto my arm.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just joking. Please forgive me," he said.

I looked into his eyes. They were pleading. I felt so sorry for him. Those eyes were driving me crazy again. I looked away and smiled.

I looked up at him. He was waiting for an answer. I stepped forward letting my hand go. I touched his hand.

"Don't ever do that again. I really got scared," I told him.

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was inches away from his face. I quickly pecked his lips.

"That was good," Percy said smirking. "I thought the Annabeth doesn't get scared."

I moved more closer to him. Taking my hand out of his and wrapping it around his neck. I leaned forward against his chest and put my ear against his heart. I could hear his heartbeat loud and fast. Poor him. He got scared when I walked away from him.

"I'm not scared of anything except you. You can do anything to me. Shout at me, punch me, kiss me, have s-" I got interrupted by Percy.

"Shhh... don't say that. Please..." he said and kissed my bare skin by my neck. I shivered at the sudden touch. I moaned softly in pleasure.

"Why?" I asked pushing him lightly away from me and looked at him even though I wanted more.

"Because you make me want you more, than ever. I don't want to do something you don't want right now in the woods and I don't want to do it again yet. I wanted to do it after our marriage," he said smiling at me. He started to play with the curled strand by my right.

"We... are... g... getting married?" I asked. I know it's a stupid question, but some people don't get married. I'm so happy that we are.

Percy looked at me blushing.

"I thought you would like to, so I told my dad and he said that's a wonderful idea," he said left go of my hand stepping back and kneeled down. He stretched his hand out in front of him. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the Alpha Dr. Chase. Would you marry me?"

I was stunt when I heard him say that. I did what came to my head. I tackled him to the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"_**YES! OF COURSE I WILL!**_" I screamed and kissed him right on his lips hard with all my effort. I didn't even care that I was wearing a dress right now. It was already ripped on the bottom.

I let him go, but sat right on top of him. Percy put both of his hands behind his hand and relaxed.

"That was the best kiss I ever got," he said simply. "I want another one."

I shook my head at him.

"Nope. You aren't going to get another one yet..." I told him.

Percy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yet?" he asked pulling me closer.

"Yes... not yet..." I told him.

**A/N: How is this chapter? Was it good? I really don't know if it was good or not, so yeah... And for people who don't know about werewolves. When you find your mate you just would want to have s** that's it. No marrying... I know confusing!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FOLLOW STORY/ME! **

**FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! **

**- Sunny (PS. Who wants chocolate cake? I do! If you want cake feel free to ask! ;-D)  
xoxo**


	8. Rogues PART 2

**A/N: Thank you: The-girl-who-plays-with-fire, Mr. Invincible, blankslate37, Howlsong12, averyeverett, Darknight179, Guest (Unknown Name), Funny (Guest), Silver Ride, jason613 (Guest), jason616 (Guest), Reem (Guest), MikeOfSparta, soulwriter51, and Greek Wise Girl for all your reviews! That really meant a lot to me, which encouraged me to write more everyday! Thank you all again for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all you people! :D I hope you guys like this chapter! That rogues are coming! Please don't hate me when you read the ending! :D**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was hanging upside down from a tree with Annabeth trying to jump up and poke my belly, but I was too high up in the tree for her to reach. It was funny to see her jump up and down. Her dress was going up her thighs letting me see little bit of her skin, but that was it.

"What are you staring at?" Annabeth asked stopping and put her hands on her hips.

I smirked at her and kept staring at her thighs. I went more down and kissed her thighs quick before going back up.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and tried to smack my right arm which was dangling down, but I quickly brought it up making me look like a monkey. I was about to slip backwards, but I steadied myself.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" I told her acting total innocent.

"You didn't do anything wrong?! Is something really wrong with your brain or something? You were staring at my thighs and just kissed them!" she said trying to smack me again, but this time she touched me sending me to the ground backwards. I fell down hard. "Percy!"

Annabeth ran to where I was. I looked up at her. Anger was boiling inside of me, but I didn't want to hurt her. She was my mate and I was supposed to protect her not beat her up. I had to control my emotions right now.

I saw her kneel down next to me. There was fright in her eyes as well as tears. She really loves me. If she doesn't, she wouldn't be crying because I fell down. I really wasn't hurt. My bones are literally growing right now, because when you become an alpha, your height will change as well you will get more stronger.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I... I'm sorry. P...Please forgive me..." Annabeth cried. "I'm so-"

Someone grabbed Annabeth around the waist.

"PERCY!" she screamed. I tried to get up, but I was stuck. I didn't have enough to shift and break through. There were 5 wolves and 2 people in human form. Rogues. How dare they enter my territory?

"PERCY! PERCY! HELP! I CAN'T MOVE! I..." Annabeth's voice faded away as the wolves dragged her away from me. I clawed the net trying to get out, but it was to tight to move my arms.

The tall human rogue walked up to me smirking and kneeled down beside me.

"You should have listened, but you chose not to. This is what you get now. You give her or you die. What do you choose?" he asked going through my hair with his right hand. I growled.

"You aren't going to get anything from me. Who even are you?" I growled.

"Do you really think we would tell you who we are?" he asked forcing a laugh out. I glared at him.

"Are you scared that I would hurt you?" I asked trying to free myself.

"I feel sorry for him now. He's not going to have a mate any more. She can stay with us until you accept our boss and give it to us until then, your mate will have fun with our boss," he smirked getting up.

I growled and this time ripped the net that surround me and got free. I quickly shifted into my black wolf. I let my wolf control my mind since it's his mate. My wolf growled in anger. The two rogues backed away and shifted into their own wolves. The tall one shifted into a dirty brown wolf and the other one shifted into a dark brown wolf. They were shorter than me, but not all the way. They were Nico's size.

I growled one more time before lunging on the taller one. I didn't even care what I was doing. I had to kill him for taking my mate. My Luna. My love. These guys don't have any permission to touch my love.

I bit the guys neck with my sharp teeth and ripped his head off and threw it behind me. Other animals would rip the rest out or I will do it myself. As I finished the one under me I saw the other one lung at me from my right side. I dodged him and lunged at him. We rolled down the small hill. When soon hit a tree and he was right under me. I did what my mind told me to do. I ripped him to shreds not even leaving one single piece behind. I felt someone lung at me and pinned me to the ground. My vision started to blur. After a minute I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes opened to see the whole pack around me. I tried to get up, but my back was in so much pain. I slumped back down which gave more pain to it.

I looked around me once more to get a better look at the people around me. Everyone was there except for the person I really needed right now... my mate. Without my mate, I don't think I will be able to cure that fast. It will take me a full day to. I know I'm the alpha now, but I still can get injured and who ever did this to me will get in so much trouble when I heal.

"Percy?" my father called from beside me. I turned around to face him. He had a worried look on his face. "Do you remember anything?"

I nodded.

"Yes... my m...mate is g...gone," I said growling under my breath. I got up again even though my back ached like hell, but my father pushed me down.

"Don't. If you do anything right now, then the rogues are going to do something to your mate before you get there. I told your beta, Nico, to go and investigate what they are up to and he had reported that they are forming a big group of rogues from all over the world. They have more than we do in our pack right now. We need more people, so I asked Nico to go ask the Snow Mountain Pack if they would like to join us. They are very close to us. The rogues had attacked them last year and they still want revenge, so I think they will agree. I also sent your cousin Pepper to and ask the Wild Wolves Pack if they would join us too. Both of them didn't come yet,so we are still waiting for the response. Until then, don't do anything. Take a rest since you don't have your mate with you right now," he said looking down.

I nodded even though I didn't want to rest until I get my mate back and rip the ones who had taken her from me.

"Okay... but can I still practice?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but I have to be stronger than the rogues. I have to be healthier as well. I know I'm stronger than them, but I still have to practice since my back is aching like hell.

My father thought for a second before replying.

"Um... Not today though. Take a rest, Percy. There's a lot to do. Please. Your mate won't be happy if she found out that you were practising without taking a rest. Take a proper rest before you do anything else," he said before getting up and exiting the room without letting me reply.

I looked at the others who shrugged or would give me a pity look before exiting themselves. I sighed. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I missed my little Moon Goddess. I want her back, but I don't know how. I have to do this. I just can't wait for this pain to be over.

I got up out of my bed. My back ached more as I moved toward my window. I looked at the door. It was closed. I quickly opened the window and got out on to the roof. My back ached a little more which made me cry, but I held it in. Not yet. With that I jumped down the roof with a soft thump and started to run. I grabbed the extra clothing I keep in the tree before running faster toward my beautiful Moon Goddess...

**A/N: How was this chapter? Was this good? I need to know please! Just remember to leave a review before you go! ; - D**

**- Sunny (PS. Should Annabeth have a girl or a boy baby? Or maybe twins? Please tell me your suggestions so I can see!)  
xoxo  
**


	9. Something New

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for SO long, but here I am! The reason I didn't update was that I had a lot of homework as well, my neck ached like hell. I was staring at the screen for so long so yeah. I didn't listen to my mom and stayed like that for 5 good hours. I know right? This is what I get. My neck feels better now that I have rested, so I'm going to update the next chapter in Annabeth's point of view. As well, I have debated on whether or not for Annabeth to get a boy or twins like a girl and boy. 4 people wanted Annabeth to have twins and 1 person wanted Annabeth to have a boy only. Hmm... I really have no clue on how to put this, but I'll do something to make it good. One more thing, Jason616, thanks for caring :D I really appreciate it. Thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated to every single person who had been following it, favourited it and as well had been reviewing for all the chapters! You guys are really awesome! :D So here is the chapter in Annabeth's POV!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Pitter-Patter... Pitter-Patter... Pitter-Patter...

I woke up to the sound of raindrops hitting the ground hard.

Splish-Splash... Splish-Splash... Splish-Splash...

I heard someone stepping into the puddles to my right and left. My eyes were burning for some reason. I felt unusually cold as the soft breeze hit my skin. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't at all. My eyes widened as I started to remember parts of what happened. When Percy and I were walking in the woods holding hands. When he fell down and I was trying to say sorry to him. Those... those rogues... Where was Percy right now?

"PERCY! PERCY!" I screamed using all my breath. The only thing I heard was the echo. Tears dared to come out, but I kept myself brave and I knew what Percy would want from me. I stopped struggling as I fell to the ground on my knees. It started to burn. My dress was all torn and there were lots of holes around my stomach, shoulders, and the hem of the dress.

"She is awake," I heard a deep voice coming closer to where I was. I moved myself a little more closer to the voice, but I couldn't move myself that far.

"I know. I sent Clarisse to see what they are doing. She didn't report back yet," another voice came, but it wasn't a male voice. It was a female voice. It sounded familiar to me for some reason. Who would it be?

"Why did you send her? She might not even do what we want. She might even go to their side. You know she loves that alpha. What's his name? Percy? Yeah, him. You can't trust her right now. She will tell them," the male said. Their footsteps inched closer to me.

"Shut up. There is a reason why I sent her there. The people there don't know that she was with us. They think that she was from an abandoned home. If I sent you they would have easily found out since they saw you with me during the fight," the female said.

"Didn't Clarisse ask you to leave Percy alone and kill this girl we have? What are you going to do?" the male asked her. I knew it from the start that the girl was jealous from her expression. I can't believe that Percy didn't know about this.

"I know. I lied to her saying that I won't kill him, but I would. He first then the rest. If Clarisse comes in this I will kill her as well," the woman said. After what she said there was silence except for the footsteps.

I looked up to see a man in only black jeans and... Jessica standing front of me smirking.

"Awww! Poor girl! What will she do when we kill her mate?" Jessica laughed clapping her hands together.

"She is so... beautiful. I don't know about killing her? Can't we just kill her mate and I can take her? Maybe all the male rogues can share her with me?" the male asked Jessica smirking.

"Whatever, David. Do anything you want with her. But we need to kill her mate who killed my mate. I'm never going to forgive him for that!" she screamed as she slapped me across the face.

"Don't touch me!" I growled at her. How dare she touch me?

"Ooh... the girl meows! I really do want to have her!" the guy David clapped as he poked my cheek. If my arms were free I would really give him a bitch slap across his face.

"Do I have to tell you the same thing as well? Don't touch me!" I screamed using all my power that I had even though I was weak without my mate.

The chains that we around my arms broke dropping me face first into the ground. I quickly put my hands in front of my face and stopped myself. I looked up to meet a pair of hands, but I rolled to my right and got up.

"H...How did you do that?" Jessica stammered stepping back. I ignored her question and walked over to David who stood there shocked and didn't even know that I was walking toward him. He shouldn't have touched me. I did I was best at. I bitch slapped him across his face. He fell to the ground and didn't move from there. He was still in shock.

I looked to where Jessica was standing, but she wasn't there. I looked around, but no was there. As I was about to step forward something hit my head hard. My hand went up to my head as I felt a gush of blood drip down the side of my head.

I turned around slowly to see Jessica standing there holding a brick above her head with my blood dripping on it. I glared at her before closing my eyes. I thought this was it. I won't see Percy again...

* * *

"Annabeth, dear..." I felt like I heard someone whisper my name.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman in front of me. She had long black silky hair which was knee length and was out loose. She had a thin perfect body with a beautiful white dress on her. She had multi colour eyes which was shining as she smiled right at me. She was the gorgeous girl I ever saw.

"Huh? Um..." that was all I said. I wasn't able to talk as I looked into her eyes.

"Annabeth, dear. Please step forward toward me," the woman instructed me smiling as she gestured me forward as well.

I was hesitant at first cause I didn't know her, but I did what she told me to do.

"Um... W...Who are you?" I whispered to her. It wasn't even a whisper, but I think she had heard me.

"I think you should already know me since it was you who had called me," the woman said smiling as she stretched her hand out to me.

I stared at her hand before shaking it.

"Um... what do you mean? I don't understand. Oh...Oh could I have called you?" I asked as my free hand went up to my head where Jessica had hit me.

"You did call me, dear. I...I am the Moon Goddess..." the woman said looking into my eyes. She had to be joking. How can I have called her. This couldn't have happened.

"This really can't be! I...I couldn't have called you. How can I of all the people?" I stammered stepping away from her shaking my head.

The Moon Goddess smiled as she stepped forward nodding. It is me dear," she said taking my hand again. "You really did call me. You are special then you really think about yourself. You are the first wolf with white fur... just like me. You are stronger than you think about yourself. You are stronger than all the alphas even your mate. You have powers just like me, but you can only use some of them when you are in serious danger. No one can easily kill you except for yourself. The powers that you can use any time is: Can cure anyone even you, Change your fur colour to camouflage with others, change the weather to your emotions, fast speed, stronger, see things others can't see, as well as... you can change the way you look. The ones you can't do when you are free are: Call me."

I stared at her as if she talked gibberish. I can't believe I can do all these. Really.

"I can't believe it," I told her shaking my head.

The Moon Goddess smiled at me.

"You are special my dear. Now, you have called me cause you are in a problem. You have to find your mate, but I can not help you very have to give something back in return," she said her smiling fading.

"What do you mean?" I asked her looking at her still in surprise.

"If I help you right now you have to return something back to me," she said stepping forward. Her eyes had turned into full gold.

"What do you want? I'll do anything to go back to my mate. I really need him," I told her as my tears threatened to come as the thoughts of those rogues separated me and Percy.

"I will get you out of this place, but I will place you somewhere you don't know. You will have to find your mate for yourself. He is coming for you, but he doesn't know where you are right now. You have to use all you ability to get him back. You will forget everything except for him and me. Do you except this?" she asked me.

I hesitated for a second before replying to her.

"Yes. I except this. I will do anything for him. I need him and he needs me. Please... help," I told her nodding and showing her my braveness toward her.

The Moon Goddess nodded at me smiling.

"I like your braveness. Okay then... Here..." she said and closed her eyes.

For a second I couldn't feel anything, but after a few seconds I felt like I had been thrown down into a pile of stones...

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at the sky. Short images of what happened appeared in my mind again. Percy and me walking in the woods laughing, Percy falling down the tree, people separating us, a woman hitting me with that brick, meeting the Moon Goddess herself. I didn't remember everything except for Percy and the Moon Goddess. Where was I?

I got up as my eyes wandered looking for something familiar. Nothing was.

"_Your mate is looking for you. He needs you..._" a voice in my head told me.

Since then I knew I had something important to do. I had to look for my mate. Get him back. I had to do this. I love him and he loves me. I won't let anything else separate us again.

First, I need to know where he will be.

I let my eyes wander around my surrounding. As I looked something caught my eye. I looked back at what it was. I couldn't see it that clear since it was shining to the sunlight.

My legs started moving without my permission. It went start to where the thing was. My eyes hadn't moved from it.

As I reached it, it looked something different. I bent down and picked it up and placed it in my palm. It was a small gold box. I spun it around until I saw a small heart shape button to open it. My index finger gently pushed the button and the lid opened.

"_Annabeth, I love you. I had always have and always would. You are my special Moon Goddess. I would die if I lose you. Would you marry me? Love, Percy your mate," _it said.

I smiled at it. I really miss him.

"I love you too, Percy..." I whispered.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still so sorry for not updating quick, but I hope you like this chapter! I tried my best in this! REVIEW!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	10. What Am I Supposed To Do?

**Percy POV**

My eyes opened slowly. I was staring up into the beautiful night sky. It was twilight. As I stared up at the beautiful sky, I thought about Annabeth. Where was she? How were those rogues treating her. If they did something... I couldn't finish it. I had to be positive right now. I can't let my hopes down.

As I looked toward the moon, I wished Annabeth would be cuddling with me right here. This would be a perfect night for us together. I never cried in my entire life for anything, but this was the first time I was. I... just couldn't... stay away from her for this long. I couldn't really believe this, but I was crying hard right now. I didn't even cry like this when my best friend, Luke died sacrificing himself just to save me from the rogues. I was strong then, but right now I lost all hope I had. The only person who had made my life wonderful, the reason why I'm still alive is her... no one else... not even my whole pack.

I jumped down the tree and landed on my feet perfectly. I wasn't that high up the tree.

I started to walk through the trees looking everywhere. Mostly behind me. I had to be caution now a days. My back still had the pain in me. I was far away from home and I was hungry.

I started to run through the trees fast. I jumped over logs which were on the ground. I heard the leaves rustling to the cold breeze. I was so cold right now. Without my mate I don't know if I can survive like this.

As the clearing came I saw a figure lay in the grass. I used my powerful eyesight to see what was around it. As I looked as I still ran toward it, I saw blood. Only blood around it. I stopped right in my tracks.

Was it Annabeth? It can't be! This can't be Annabeth! Please!

I walked toward it slowly. I prayed that it won't be Annabeth. If it was her I will seriously die.

As I came closer to the figure I heard a voice.

"Percy... Percy..." it was from the figure that was a metre away from me. Who was it? How did the person know my... my name?

I ran to the figure. The moment I was close to it, I fell right into the grass. The person was... Will Solace.

"Will? How...how did this happen?" I asked as I got hold of his hand and held it tight.

"Rogues... I... I was... looking... for you... The rouges... saw me... they thought... I was... you... They... killed me..." he said struggling. He was covered in blood all over him.

I covered his mouth.

"Shhh... Don't say that... They didn't kill you... You aren't going to die... you aren't..." I told him. I had to stay brave right at this point. I had to be positive.

Will laughed.

"I'm not... going to... survive... Please... tell Angela... I love her... please...Tell her... to not... try to... suicide... She will try... to do that... when I go... Tell her... that she needs to... be alive... for me..." he said grinning. His teeth were all bloody as well.

"Please don't say that, Will. You are going to survive. You are going to stay with me and the rest of the pack. Please... don't say that. You are going to survive. I'll bring you to our house right now," I told him and lifted him up carefully and started to walk.

"Percy... I'm not going to survive... If you go... this slow... I won't... If you go fast... I won't... Please j-" he was out. His eyes were still opened and he still had his smile in place. His body was lifeless in my arms. I placed him down on the ground carefully and closed his eyes. I tried not to cry. I couldn't do it again. I had already did it once, but I'm not going to do it again. I have to be respect Will right now.

I lifted him back again in my arms and carried him to a clear field.

I put him down carefully on the grass. I saw couple of new roses on the side. I walked over to it and pulled them out and walked back to Will. I put the roses on Will and found some leaves and covered his body fully until his head. I left his head out.

I kneeled down in front of him and placed my hand on my heart.

"I owe you a lot for sacrificing yourself. You are the only one I trusted when Luke died. I swear I will make sure that your mate Angela won't commit suicide. I'll take care of your whole family for you. I will miss you very much... Thank you for being a very good best friend after Luke died," I said and looked down.

After a minute I got up and walked away slowly trying not to look back at his lifeless body. I had a lot of things to do right now. I have to go back home and tell everyone to stop looking at me, but I also had to look for Annabeth. What am I going to do?

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is very sad, but I had to do it, sorry! **

**Please don't hate me for that though. **

**Please review for this story! **

**I hope you like it and I'm still accepting OC's from anyone who wants to give one.**

**Thank you for people who reviewed/followed/favourited it. It really means a lot to me!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO DID THESE FOR THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AMAZING!**

**THANK YOU!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	11. She's Something Special

**A/N: I know you guys are angry at me because I killed Will, but look what's going to come next! I haven't updated in a while cause I had to do my other stories as well, I have a health project and it's so long even though I'm doing with a partner. Homework these days... Hmm... Well... I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I fell down into the tall long grass as my eyes started to close. I had ran, walked, ran, walked for about a day now. That is very... tiring. For some reason I'm getting tired a lot and can't run for so long. As well, my stomach is freakin' aching and I'm sweating in this cold weather. What's going on?

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to sleep, but just take a rest. I stretched my arms and went into a comfortable form. I yawned loud and clear. Sleep took over me as I yawned one more time. As I turned to my right, I heard voices.

"Are you sure she went this way?" a voice that I recognized said. My eyes darted open and looked up and around to see... Percy, but there was someone with him. A... girl... Clarisse.

Clarisse looked around and her eyes looked into mine before she looked at Percy who was looking at other side.

"I think I was wrong. Lets go and check somewhere," I heard her say.

Oh dare she?!

I saw Percy sniff the air before turning around to face her. Clarisse shifted to the side to hide me from him, but I think she forgot that we were mates and we can talk to each other through mind control.

"_Percy! She is lying. She saw me right now. I'm behind her. Look,_" I messaged him.

"_ANNABETH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS LYING?_" he asked back.

"_Just look who's behind her!" _I told him getting up slowly trying not to make any noise.

I saw Percy move to the right.

"Annabeth..." he whispered his eyes filled with tears. I could see clearly how he looked right now. His black messy hair had grew long and shaggy. His eyes had circles around them. He had a small cut by his lower lip. His shirt was ripped showing his chest. He was bare foot. He had a lot of bruises here and there. My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't hold it back any more.

Percy opened his arms for me and beckoned for me to come. I started to run as fast as I can. As I reached closer to him I jumped on top of him sending both of us rolling down the hill.

We stopped rolling. I sat on top of him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I didn't know what came to me, but I started to kiss him everywhere. I knew he was dirty, but I didn't see him for almost a week now. It's not that easy to stay away from your mate for a week.

I went from forehead to nose to chin and finally those lips. I kissed him hard. I didn't meet those lips for a long time.

I moved away to take a deep breath before looking at him.

"I missed you..." I told him still not letting him go.

"I missed you too my Moon Goddess..." he said pecking my nose. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I promise," I said snuggling in him.

We were like that for a few minutes before getting up from the ground. We looked around, but Clarisse wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Percy asked wrapping his right arm around my waist.

I looked at Percy.

"I don't know where she went, but I know who she is going to meet," I told him whispering it, but I know that he had heard me. His grip on my hand tightened.

Percy looked at me in the eye.

"Who is she going to meet?" he asked. I knew I shouldn't tell him in this state. He had to rest first. He had been looking for me and hadn't even slept.

"Percy... you have to sleep. Take a rest. I'll be with you," I told him quietly moving his long shaggy hair away from his eyes.

"Annabeth... I can't just rest. I have to do something. I need to to know. I know why you don't want to tell me. If you are wondering... I do know that Clarisse is from the rogues group. I already knew that," he told me. "I had lost you and now you are back to me, but how about... Will? They... they had killed him. He won't ever come back to us..."

I looked far into the distance. Life isn't that have to go through many obstacles like losing someone you love to get what you want. Life isn't cruel like everyone says. If I didn't have this type of life... I wouldn't be here with Percy. With the man I love. It's like love. People say "Love is just so complicated, why even try?". There is a reason why Love is complicated with all these twists and turns. If Love was so simple like a guy saying "I love you. Want to marry me?" and the girl giggles and says "Sure!". That's not really true love. If you don't go through obstacles and finally you marry that person who you think you love, but isn't and then you do something that the person doesn't except or something bad happens and that person that you thought will stay with you says "Sorry, but I can't do this any more!" and runs off. I'm just telling you... that isn't love. Love is when that person you love stays with you thick and thin. Will stay with you for your whole life and won't leave you. This is TRUE LOVE. THE PERCY JACKSON IS MY TRUE LOVE!

I looked up at him. He was looking straight at the sunset.

"I think I can bring him back," I whispered to him. It was barely a whisper, but I saw Percy look at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused at me.

"I can't explain how I can, but I'll try. Where is he?" I asked trying not to look into his eyes. I kept on looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Um... Follow me," he said and turned and started to walk toward the woods behind us. I followed right behind him, but quickly moved to his side. I didn't want to risk anything.

As we walked, I looked up at Percy who had no emotion in him. I know he doesn't except all this, but I think I know what our Moon Goddess is trying to do, but I just couldn't say it.

I was looking down as I walked. I didn't realize that Percy had stopped, I accidently bumped into him.

"Oops," I said against him and stepped to the right to stand beside him.

As I looked back at the ground, I realized why Percy had stopped. It was Will... he was peacefully sleeping in his own grave.

I kneeled down on my right knee.

"Annabeth-" Percy started, but I cut him off.

"Percy, I can do this. Please just don't... don't disturb me," I told him and closed my eyes. I didn't hear another word from him.

Small pictures of Will Solace came to my mind. I thought of him coming back alive. I used all my powers to wake him up from his long sleep. I thought of him opening his eyes and coming back to life. His smile coming back.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I had found my Moon Goddess and right now she had closed her eyes thinking she can bring back Will who had died from those monsters. I didn't want to tell Annabeth something and take her courage away, so I let her carry on with what she was doing.

She closed her eyes. Her lips started to move so fast I didn't even know what she was trying to say. What was happening?

I looked at where Will was lying on the grass. I saw his eyes moving under his eyelids. Oh my god... I can't really believe it...

I looked back at Annabeth. She said something so fast that I didn't understand before her eyes fluttered open and god light shined at Will. I jumped back at the sight. Oh my god... My father was right... Annabeth has special powers like our... Moon Goddess...

Will's eyes fluttered open as he got up taking deep breaths. His eyes were wide with surprise, but he relaxed when he saw me and Annabeth. He got up quickly. All his cuts and injuries were gone. He ran and gave me a bro hug. I hugged him back.

"Percy... what just happened?" Will asked me.

I just stared at Annabeth in amazement.

"I don't know... she is... special..." I said.

The light from Annabeth's eyes went away and it came back to normal. I thought she might get up, but instead of that she fell down her eyes closing. She was tired alright.

I started to walk toward her, but I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see Will smiling.

"You two are going to come back to the pack right?" he asked me his eyes pleading. "Please? I have missed my best friend and my sister-in-law for so long."

I smiled and nodded.

"We are coming," I told him and turned around to face Annabeth who still lay there. I picked her up with one hand. The minute I picked her up all my strength came back to me. My back wasn't aching like hell right now.

I turned around and nodded at Will to start walking. I followed right behind him slowly. I didn't want to wake my beautiful **_QUEEN_** up...

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER! LIKE I SAID BEFORE I HAD A LOT OF WORK. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS! I KNOW IT'S SUCH A SURPRISE TO READ WILL DYING AND THEN SUDDENLY COMING BACK TO LIFE. DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END BECAUSE IT ISN'T. THIS IS GOING TO CONTINUE! MORE INTERESTING SCENES ARE GOING TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW AS MANY AS YOU CAN FOR EVERY CHAPTER! THIS IS DEDICATED FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, FOLLOWED STORY/ME, FAVOURITED STORY/ME, OR REVIEWED FOR THE STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	12. Moon Goddess Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating quickly! I'm here now! I really have to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story. It really means a lot to me. But the person I really have to thank is Jason616. Jason616 has been really helpful and supportive through her/his reviews. She/He would always review saying why I didn't update the next chapter which makes me feel very happy cause it makes me feel like she/he really loves my story. Thank you very much Jason616 and everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

_My eyes opened to see me lying on a beautiful red rose bed made just for me. I looked everywhere around me getting up. Where was I? What is this place? I spun around. I felt something silky on my thighs. I looked down to see a beautiful silky white dress on me. It was so beautiful. I spun again and again. _

_"Annabeth dear," a soft voice called. _

_I stopped spinning and looked to my right. The voice came from my right... I think it came from my right..._

_"Who is it?" I asked starting to walk around looking all around me. I spun around looking everyone. As I ran I fell hard on the ground. _

_I looked up to see feet in front of me. I got up looking at the feet. I finally looked up to see who it was. It was her... Our... MOON GODDESS..._

_"Annabeth dear," she said tears dripping down her cheeks. I couldn't believe that our Moon Goddess can CRY. "I knew I can believe it. You are the first person from 100 000 000 people that can survive this. Didn't I tell you. You are something special to our world. Percy is lucky to have you as his mate and Luna. But I'm sorry, but this isn't the last thing you and your mate will be facing. I can't say everything. I'm not even supposed to say anything right now, but I can trust you. Only you and your mate can do this only. You will go to your pack, but I'm afraid both of you will have to leave again. The only person who knows about this rather than you and Percy is Percy's Beta, Nico di Angelo. He will keep the pack safe until you finish what's ahead of you. I won't tell you what's ahead of you, but I will lead you there."_

_I stared at our Moon Goddess. I couldn't believe it..._

_I nodded at the Moon Goddess before turning around to find away to leave from this place. _

_"Annabeth dear... Wait," she called me back. _

_I turned around to face her. _

_She smiled, but I can still see pity in those beautiful eyes of hers. _

_"Don't worry too much about this. You and Percy will complete what's ahead of you. As well... Call me... Selene. You are the only one that knows my real name. Please call me with this name cause I think you as my daughter," she said putting her hand out. _

_I placed my hand in hers. I nodded. I felt this type of connection toward her for some reason. Why was that? I don't know, but it had to connect with what she said... somehow. _

_"Okay... Um... Selene..." I said smiling. For some reason I wanted to call her mom. _

_"Bye, Anna," she said. Why did she just say Anna? Doesn't she say Annabeth? _

_Before I could ask anything everything faded away. _

* * *

I stretched my arms and yawned as my eyes fluttered open to a beautiful sunny day in front of me. I got up looking both ways. No one was around me. I was in a pile of beautiful red and pink roses mixed. Where was I? How did I come here?

I heard the leafs on the ground rustling to the soft breeze that brushed past me. Little birds singing their own tune. There was life fully around me.

"Oh... Looks like sleepy head woke up already," a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Percy walking from the woods with meat in his hand. Will was right beside him smiling.

"Good morning, Luna," he said bowing before looking at Percy. "Um... this is going to be weird, but I still have to say this. Alpha, I think you should give me the meat and have some time with Luna. Explain what happened. I think she is confused a bit."

Percy smirked at Will when Will said Alpha. He such a jerk sometimes.

"Sure. Take this," Percy said giving Will the meat before walking over to me and sitting down. He suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me into his lap.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head. Did you have a peaceful sleep?" he asked playing with my hair.

I nodded as I started to remember what Selene said.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked looking at me.

"You don't know?" I asked him looking deep into his sea-green eyes. "Moon Goddess - "

I got cut off.

"I know... I know... I got a dream for her. We can do this Annabeth. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Percy asked me smiling. "You were so gorgeous. You saved Will. I couldn't believe my eyes yesterday. You were just like the Moon Goddess yesterday. You are my special Moon Goddess. I wouldn't ever get tired of saying that... cause you are. I know this sound cheesy, but I love you and only you."

This was the best moment I ever had with him.

I leaned in toward him pressing my lips on his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back with affection wrapping his arms around my waist.

We broke apart to breath.

"I love you too," I told him.

I heard someone cough from our left. Both of us turned to see Will standing there awkwardly smirking. I started to blush. I couldn't believe he saw that. Percy looked away embarrassed. I was the first one to speak.

"Um... What is it that you need, Will?" I asked him still blushing.

I could see him trying not to laugh. I know how Will felt cause he just got back alive and now seeing his best friend who is the alpha kissing their Luna would be a little awkward.

"The meat is cooked and I came to call you two, but it looks you two are busy," he said smiling a bit. He started to walk backwards, but Percy stopped him.

"Um... No we are not. You go ahead and we'll come right after you," he said taking my hand into his. I could see a light pink shade across across his cheek. I couldn't believe that he was blushing. So cute.

Will nodded trying not to laugh before walking away. I heard him starting to laugh when he was out of our sight.

Percy looked at me.

"That was embarrassing, but I don't care if they see me kissing my little Moon Goddess," he said pulling me closer.

I rolled my eyes before pushing him away from me.

"Let's go. Will is going to be waiting. We don't want him to think wrong again," I told him trying to get up from the ground. Percy groaned.

"I don't care... Pwease?" he asked tugging onto my hand.

"Nope. Now get your ass up and about!" I said pulling him up.

Percy got up smirking.

"Why don't we have a little fun while we get there?" he asked.

"What do you-"

Percy pulled me onto his back and started to run.

"Percy! I hate you!" I cried.

"I love you too..."

**A/N: Lol. The ending bit was weird, but I had to end with that! My best friend JRP had gave me the name Selene so I used it. Thank you JRP! Like I said before, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS SOME CONNECTION GOING ON WITH THE MOON GODDESS AND ANNABETH. GUESS WHAT IT MIGHT BE! AS WELL I NEED 10 NEW CHARACTERS! PM THE CHARACTER SO I CAN USE IT IN THE STORY! I really hope you all liked my story! I will update fast as I can next time!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	13. Moon Goddess Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I saw the reviews and saw that Jason616 gave me a review saying he got his own account on fan fiction! I'm so glad! I wanted to PM you, but it said that you don't allow PMs. It's something I really wanted to tell you privately. Well, I'm glad that you have an account now and I'm really willing to read your stories! : D  
I hope all of you will like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

We had already finished eating. I gave an excuse to both Annabeth and Will. I told them that I feel a little a little tired and I wanted to have a little rest before we get going. Annabeth insisted on coming with me, but I told her to sit with Will and plan how their way home will be. Will nodded smiling, but Annabeth was frowning. I know she doesn't believe me, but she just nodded staring at me as I walked away from them. I needed some time away from Annabeth. I couldn't control myself when I'm around her. If I was just a normal werewolf it would have been easier. I would have smelled her scent a little lesser, but I'm the alpha now… it's very hard to control my feelings now. I didn't want her to now… because I know she would increase the feeling more.

When I was far enough from their sight I walked behind a tree and took my clothes off. I looked if anyone was out there now before walking out naked. No one was there. I started to jog before I started to run my full speed. My bones started to crack and less than a minute I was in my black wolf.

Wait… I shouldn't have changed. Annabeth can hear me when my bones crack. Whatever! Before she can catch up to me, I started to run a different route.

I past couple of trees and jumped over a log which had fell to a storm. I felt better when I was this far from her, but I also wanted to go back. I couldn't stay that far from her or I will lose her scent and it would be hard for me to trace it back.

I continued running until I was sure that I can stop now. I couldn't change into my human form cause I didn't have my clothes, so I just found a tree which, had lots of branches, to sit underneath it. I wasn't tired of running, but I just wanted to sit here and observe this place before Annabeth finds me. It was beautiful alright…

I saw a stream down the mount into a beautiful lake. There were varies types of flowers everywhere which brightened the mood at the place. I saw 2 rabbits hopping on each other playfully. It was so cute. My stomach grumbled, but I couldn't eat those little creatures even though Luke is keeping on pushing me to go eat them. I took over my wolf's brain, so I was controlling it now.

I rested my head on my paws gazing up at the sky. I swear I saw a cloud that totally looked like me and Annabeth. There was something else as well in the image. It looked so complicated… just like Annabeth would like… Maybe Annabeth can solve this image, but I don't know if I'm ready to go back to her right now. I don't know if I can keep Luke from tackling her to the ground…

I grinned as a mental image of me tackling Annabeth to the ground popped into my head. I never saw Annabeth vulnerable. She is strong and won't give up. I can always see the strength in her eyes when she is ready to battle someone. I sound like a stalker, but back then I couldn't stop looking at her. If you are wondering, I didn't fall in love with her because she was so beautiful and she would always wear dresses every day. Heck no. Annabeth hates wearing dresses. I would always see her wearing jeans that are ripped by her knee and a shirt that would be twice her size. She would always wear a look that said "Come near me. I will rip you to tiny pieces, but it doesn't matter. Just come on." Back then, I would go around giving a parcel of food and deliver it to every poor family. That's when I met Annabeth. Her mother was rubbing medicine on Annabeth arm. There were lots of bruises. She didn't even wince at all. I was so stunt to see her here because I heard that Annabeth's father was the alpha and all. Annabeth saw me entering. She stood up grabbing a knife in her hand. Her mother pulled her back. I could see that she realized who I was. I saw fire in Annabeth's eyes that time. Her mother explained who I was to her. She nodded quietly, but the fire was still in her eyes. I gave her mother the parcel still looking at her. Her eyes didn't meet me that time. Since then I would always go to deliver food to her family even if I was a little sick which was rare. I also saw how she was in battle with someone else. It looked like her eyes were on fire. She won't miss any hit. I was so surprised right then. I stared at her, behind a tree, until her opponent was lying on the ground and wouldn't get up. I tried to hide before she saw me, but I got caught. She pointed at me to come toward her. I hesitated for a second before walking toward her. She challenged to fight me. I disagreed with her. I didn't want both of us hurt, but she was forcing me into it, so I agreed to go against her. It was fun a little, but I got hurt a lot of times. Both of us lost. No one won. That was the funny part. After that, Annabeth would smile a little when she passed me…

I smiled as I started to remember the past. It was so beautiful and fun back then. I think I'm ready to go back now. I miss cuddling with my little Moon Goddess.

The rabbits were already gone. I got up and looked to both sides sniffing for Annabeth's scent. I caught it less than a second. I started to run the way I came back. I had so much to tell Annabeth when I see her.

**A/N: I hope you guys really like this chapter! I know there is no dialogue in this chapter, but it will come soon guys!  
Also, Jason616, I really want to PM you! I don't know how, though….  
I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW! FOLLOW STORY/ME! FAVOURITE STORY/ME! I HOPE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE OUT OF SCHOOL EARLY ARE ENJOYING THE SUMMER VACATION! HAVE FUN AND STAY BLESSED! :D **

**Melody (I bet you guys are like "WHAT? WASN'T IT SUNNY BEFORE?" I know it was, but I just found out that my real name means Melody in English. I really like the name Melody! Do you? I hope you do! :D)**


	14. Red Fur Wolves

**Third Person POV**

"Annabeth?" Will jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, but he couldn't find her anywhere close. "Annabeth?!"

Dead leaves on the ground started to fly, turning into a tornado. Will stuttered back onto the grass.

_Pop! _

To Will's surprise, there stood a smiling Annabeth with her hands on her hip. "Hey! Did you sleep well?" Will stared at her in shock not moving from where he was. He just nodded. "Amazing! Also," she added reaching a hand to Will. "Did Percy come back from his rest? I've got a plan to how we are going to show up at home! I've been thinking all about it the whole time you were a sleep. I will tell you when Percy comes back." She pulled Will up who blinked out of his shock.

"Um… all right."

Annabeth spun around to a sound of twigs breaking, to find Percy coming out of behind the trees. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She walked toward him wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him softly on the cheek. "Did you rest well? We have a lot of running to do today, so I hope you are ready." Percy smiled down at his Luna and nodded.

"Yes… Why do you say-"

Percy cut off short staring right ahead. Annabeth turned her head to see what Percy was staring at. She gasped letting go of Percy. She took a step forward turning fully around. "Annabeth, where are you going?" Percy asked walking right beside her.

"My best friend… Piper Mclean…" she said. Right in front of them they saw 5 wolves running fast as they can toward them and right behind them were red fur wolves running after them with their fangs out. One leaped high enough to catch the small red fur wolf, but missed. Annabeth didn't understand what she saw, but she knew that one of the 5 wolves was Piper Mclean. She shifted smoothly into a large white wolf with her fangs bared. Percy shifted right beside her, twice the size of her. The 5 wolves  
(including the small red fur wolf) hid behind them while the other large red wolves stopped right in front of them with their fangs bared.

Annabeth took a step forward. Dead leaves on the ground started to rise into the air. Annabeth settled down with her stony grey eyes staring at the wolves in front of her without blinking.

**Percy POV**

I stared at Annabeth as her form changed into the form of the _**Moon Goddess **_herself, but younger. Her eyes were closed as she started to talk or… sing something that I didn't hear before. As she spoke the wolves in front of her started to shrink shorter and shorter every second. The wolves behind us rested except for one. The wolf was standing up and looking at Annabeth in amazement. Of course. He couldn't be shocked by Annabeth's moves. I felt something nudge my shoulder. I turned my head around to see Will already in his wolf form. I nodded and he stood beside me watching Annabeth as well.

**Annabeth POV**

I opened my eyes to find the red fur wolves gone. I looked around to find my mate, Will and the 5 people staring at me in awe. I did not know what I had done again. For some reason I couldn't even remember what had happened.

"Annabeth? Do you feel all right?" Percy asked sitting me up straight. I nodded looking around one more time. My eyes stopped at a girl in front of me. I spoke without thinking, "Piper…" Piper looked up at me and smiled. I hugged her tight. I didn't see her for so long. She looked worn out. We pulled back with a smile spread across our face. "It's been so long since I saw you! I seriously missed you a lot! This is Perseus Jackson," I gestured to Percy who waved at Piper and went back to playing with my hair. "He's my mate/alpha in his pack."

"Nice to meet you alpha," she smiled at Percy and turned back to me. "I know right? It's been so long and I can't really believe it that I will find you in this situation. This is Jason Grace," she said gesturing to the blonde guy beside her. "He's my mate. I think you all ready know him, don't you? This is Hazel and Frank," she said gesturing to a girl with slightly dark skin and wavy brown hair and a boy with black hair and looked like a teddy bear. "These two just became mates. All four of us are in the same pack except for him," she said gesturing to a small boy with curly brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked up and smiled at me, but I could still see the pain in his chocolate brown eyes. "This is Leo Valdez. He was from the red wolves pack, but he ran off because he didn't want to live with them anymore. They would beat him up and would tease him because he is short for his age. We found him getting chased by them, so we went to help him, but even both Jason and Frank couldn't keep them from pouncing at him, so we tried to run and get help."

I nodded still looking at the small boy. I thought for a second before looking at Percy. "Why don't they all join our pack?" I asked him. Percy raised his eyebrow. "I'm serious, Percy. We need more people to fight with during the battle between our pack and the rogues. They can train hard there and none of the boy's past life will scare him again." I waited for Percy's reaction hopefully. We need more people to take of the pack while Percy and I try and find out what will happen next. Neither of us liked the idea of going back to camp and risking everyone's life for ours. We had to fight our own battle.

It looked like Percy had understood my feelings. He nodded.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SATIFIED YOU, BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS IT! THERE ARE MORE COMING! I REALLY NEED COUPLE OF VILLANS FOR THE STORY, SO PLEASE PM YOUR CHARACTERS! INCLUDE: NAME, AGE, APPERANCE, BACKGROUND, COLOUR OF EYES, FUR COLOUR AND THEY'RE POWERS IF THEY HAVE ANY! :D **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW ME/STORY, FAVOURITE ME/STORY! **

Melody


	15. Caught Part 1

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth woke up early before everyone. I stretched my arms in the air and looked around. I stiffened when I realized Percy, Will, Jason and Frank were missing. I got up careful not to wake the rest of them up, mostly Leo because he hadn't slept well last night. He was always twisting and turning and murmuring something that sounded like 'Please... don't... She has nothing to do with this... Please leave her alone... Just take me instead..." I was about to wake him up and ask what happened, but he went back into a deep sleep.

I looked around the spot we slept, but they weren't there as well. I went back to where Piper, Hazel and Leo slept. I accidently stepped on a branch which cracked under my pressure. I winced. Looking up I found Leo blinking and getting up. He stretched and looked around and finally saw me. He smiled walking toward me. "Good morning, Luna."

I forced a smile. Maybe Leo can help me find the other four. "Good morning, Leo. Just call me Annabeth. I wouldn't mind," I said. "I was wondering if you know where Percy, Will, Jason and Frank were. I couldn't find them anywhere. Do you think they had went hunting?"

Leo looked at me and I saw all the emotions he was feeling. Mostly I saw Fright. "Annabeth? I don't think they will want to go hunting right now since Jason and Frank had already brought meat with us when we came last night. I think I know where they have went. You know last night, when the red wolves were chasing Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and me? They aren't Rogues. They are something else dangerous. They are from another pack. Before Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank found me, I was chained in building with no food, but water which was only a little. I sometimes had a dream about the pack and they will be planning something horrible to do. I didn't know what my dream even meant, but I knew something was bugging me. That's when I saw the Moon Goddess and we had a little conversation together. She told me that I had some sort of powers like I can play with fire and see through the future. She said I had to be careful. That's when I got the idea to burn down the chain and escape the red fur wolves. That's why I think the Red Fur Wolves forced Percy, Will, Jason and Frank to come to wherever they are living. I know what you are think," Leo added looking at Annabeth's expression. "No one can beat the Alpha, but only one person can. He is the powerful wolf after the Moon Goddess. His name is Liv Warlock. He is the dangerous werewolf who knows a lot of dark powers. I don't think we will be able to fight him."

Annabeth nodded understanding what he had said. "What are we going to do now?" she wondered out loud. "Wait... I think I know what to do, but Piper, Hazel and you have to agree in doing it though. It's kind of a little dangerous for you three, but I think if we cooperate together we can go through this together." She glanced at Leo to see his expression, but only a grin spread across his face.

"Dangerous, you say? I love dangerous! From now on call me Mr. Dark and Dangerous!" Leo laughed, but there was a serious touch to it. I laughed along with him, but I only felt all of my happiness leave me.

"We should wake Piper and Hazel up and tell them our plans."

* * *

Percy heard footsteps and the cell door open. "Did anyone of them say anything?" asked a deep male voice. He laughed at what the female said, but it was tight and short. "I told you to beat the hell out of them if they don't answer. I knew that we shouldn't have let you stay here! You aren't right for this job! You know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to report to master and he will know what to do to you." He sounded disgusted. Percy heard the footsteps again, but more closer.

"UGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt a thin iron wire slap the spot of his mark on his back. His shirt was off, his jeans were torn and he had plenty of bruises everywhere.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the male voice whispered into his ear. "How would you feel if this happened to your mate? You think I won't be able to get her? Of course I will. I need her. We need her. She will do anything for us if she sees what condition you are in. You thought you will be able to fight back, but what happened now? My master has destroyed you! You can't win this battle Percy... You are just going to lose..." There was another strike against Percy's back which made him shout in pain. This time he had shouted his mate's name... _Annabeth Chase..._

He looked up at the male. He couldn't identify him because it was too dim to. He forced a laugh out of himself. "You seriously think you can get hold of my mate? She isn't stupid. She knows what to do no matter what. She stronger and brilliant than you think of her. Y-you... don't know about her powers. She is the Moon Goddess's blessing!"

The male struck again, but more harder. He gave a low chuckle. "Of course you will think of your mate like that, but your mate of course wanted to so badly see you, so she came here herself looking for you. I know you wouldn't want her seeing you like this. Weak and powerless, but what can I do now, Percy? What will happen to me if I don't do my job? I would die of course. My master would kill me if I let you escape, but of course I wouldn't let you do that. Would I?" the male's laugh disgusted Percy even more that he felt like doubling over and vomit. "Of course I wouldn't. Now... Let's see how your mate here is doing..."

Percy's eyes widened. He started to twist and turn; tried to kick the male in front of him, but there was no use. He received another strike hard on the back. The male looked at Percy and smirked. "I feel so sorry for you, Percy, but there is no way I can help. You got into this yourself and there won't be another way out," the male said. He looked over his shoulder. "GET THAT FILTHY GIRL IN HERE!" he shouted to the female waiting outside of the cellar.

A man dressed in full black came into the door with a body over his shoulder. He silently placed the body down in front of Percy and got up. He pulled his hood down and looked at Percy with a straight face. Percy knew at once who it was. His beta... Nico di Angelo. Percy felt a sting of betrayal, but it had washed away when a voice spoke in his head.

_**"I know what you are thinking, Percy... But you are wrong. I knew this was going to happen all along, but the Moon Goddess told me to keep silent. She said it was better for you and Annabeth if you get rid of this sooner rather than later. That's why I'm here. I'm here to help you and Annabeth get out of here, but I can't do it yet. Some of the rogues here don't like me much and they think I'm lying, so I have to convince them that I'm trustworthy. I need to get some information from them so I can do anything. Just be careful and patient..."** _Nico's voice echoed in my head.

_**"All right..."** _I replied back to him.

Nico turned around and walked away. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at the body in front of him.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed trying to reach for her, but she was too far. Annabeth's hair was messed up, she was left wearing only her tank top, her jeans were torn and she had more bruises than Percy. Her lip was bleeding. Percy looked at the male who still had that filthy smile playing on his lips. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Percy tried to kick the male again and this time he had perfectly reached him.

The male fell to his knees. He got back up slowly and raised his iron wire to the air. "YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVEN BORN!" The male struck Annabeth this time hard...


End file.
